Gameplay
The game is a rhythm game, players are allowed to choose from a lot of songs, Songs sung by idols, including songs sung by Livestar!,PRiSM Rhythm,GothicHolic,Wishing Lantern,Sangria Queen,Strawberry Princess,White Lotus,Romeo and Cinderella,Shiny Fairies,Dreamy Magical,Classic fairytale,Clover Momozono,Blossom Dream and Candy Heart. Players can also choose which idol they want to play in the game. Known as idol costumes, these costumes can be roleplay characters or simply different costumes for the same characters. These costumes, though not directly controlled by the player, will be the ones appearing in the concerts except School Uniforms,Casual and Training throughout the game including their specific costumes. For example, if the player chooses Kohana Hagiwara for their first character and Honoka Kiriya for their second character, during solo songs only Kohana Hagiwara appears on the stage singing while Honoka Kiriya will dance, but for duets both Honoka Kiriya and Kohana Hagiwara will appear singing together singing. Each of the songs have their own difficulties which are Easy, Normal, Hard and Master. Usually both Easy and Normal difficulties for all song are unlocked, upon completing the Normal difficulty with a Excellent or Perfect, the Hard difficulty will be unlocked then Master. Your progress through the game by completing songs,unlocking more new songs and completing the main story until they eventually unlock all songs and complete the main story. The game's gameplay is quite similar to that of other rhythm games in which players must press a series of buttons according to the sequence on the screen. The game primarily makes use of the 4 main buttons, X(Blue), Circle(Orange), Square(Pink/Magenta) and Triangle(Green), which are the face buttons for the PlayStation 4. Various floating silver buttons of those symbols will appear on the screen, and the colored version of those symbols will begin to float in from the various sides of the screen. The player is required to press the face button once the colored symbol lands on its grayed version and based on the player's timing their accuracy is rated. Accuracy is described with a word displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen, ranging from "Cool" to "Miss". The game is scored on accuracy and the player is awarded with a rank ranging from "Perfect" to "Failed" (denoted by Failure). It also includes a “Idol Appeal Time” where the combo system add points earned, for example one perfect note gives the player 102 points, if they have a combo of 41 notes, the 41th note alone gives them an additional 4100 idol points to spend on Costumes,Gifts,Clothing,Accessories and Helps. In addition to the game's standard rhythm game feature, is the ability for user-created content in the game's Creator Mode. The Creator Mode allows users to create their own custom Music Video (MV) or Stage Dance, which either uses songs already in the game or any MP3 format music file from the player for the PV. Players can customize the video playing in the background, the various modules, backgrounds, costumes and even dance moves by the modules in the PV. Players can also modify the module's face to make the module appear to be singing so as to lip-sync the custom song to the video. Other than the Edit Mode, there is also a Idol's Bonding mode in which players can buy and gain stuff throughout the game or from the in-game store to decorate their idol's outfits with. Players can also take pics of their costumes whilst they are on stage posing. At the start of every in-game day, text progression pauses when the player is given the option to talk to the idol or take a break, which ends that in-game day. There are multiple responses to choose, and the player is given a limited amount of time to make a choice,But if no choice is made before time runs out, the choice with the worst outcome is automatically chosen. Depending on which choice is made will affect an idol's happiness, which is displayed at certain points throughout gameplay by the color of the idol’s heart on the heads-up display. An idol's enthusiasm ranges from Monochrome, to Green,Yellow, Violet and finally Pink as enthusiasm goes higher. The player can view the state of an idol's statistics at this time, which are divided into three categories: Vocals, Dance and Appeal. As these increase, an idol's overall appearance level will also increase. The player is shown an idol report which shows an idol's rank and level, and contains their current popularity trends in Vocal, Dance and Appeal, which gives the player a guide on how to gain popularity. The player can next choose to either change the idol's song, her costume and accessories, or neither. Each idol group can only perform at most six different songs, but these songs can be swapped at any number of times. The idol's daily schedule is divided into two choices: lesson taking, which is followed by an Communication phase, and taking an Audition or their everyday life,which is followed by School,Shopping, and just having fun. The lessons are in the form of five minigames which serve to increase an idol's statistics in either Vocals, Dance or Appeal. Each lesson is divided into six parts, and the lesson's overall performance is ranked from bad, to normal, good and finally perfect. Sometimes a lessons is unavailable. The communication phase of the gameplay mainly deals with the player talking with the idol and doing jobs to further her exposure to the public. When the player chooses to do an audition, the idol will use the previously chosen song and costume if she passes the audition; the song is also used during the audition. Each costume and song have either a vocal, dance or visual attribute which will affect the idol's statistics and thus the results of the audition. There are three types of auditions: ones limited to idols with an E or F rank, national auditions for idols of any rank, and special auditions that can be taken after satisfying certain conditions. Once an audition is chosen, the player can view the rank and level of the other idols who are auditioning. While the game's network was still active up to 2010, the game would match up to five other players from around the country who were auditioning at the same time; if enough players could not be found, NPCs would fill necessary spots. When taking an audition, the player guides the idol to appeal to three judges in vocal, dance and visual image by receiving points in each category